<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"neighbor" by soopanini (melodio)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691573">"neighbor"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini'>soopanini (melodio)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Neighbors, Texting, sns au in text</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marami yata talagang naidulot itong pandemic? marami mang hindi maganda pero may iilan pa ring nakakatuwa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KD Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"neighbor"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kasagsagan ng pand*mic at walang ibang pinagkakaabalahan si kyungsoo kundi mag-imbento at eksperimento ng iba’t ibang putahe. kaya panay din ang post nya ng mga stories na ang laman ay ang kanyang sariling dyosina (kusina) pati mga ulam at dessert na siguradong masarap. paminsa’y natanggap din siya ng mga order lalo kung may mga sobra siyang luto o na-bake.</p><p>isa sa mga naging "customer" ni kyungsoo ay si jongin na matagal tagal na ring natakam at nagtitiis na makakain ng paborito niya, lalo na yung sinigang. hindi rin naman kasi makapagluto nito ang binatilyo dahil hindi sapat ang training niya para sumabak sa kusina. sakto namang may biyayang dumating at hindi niya inakalang, magiging close sila ng kapitbahay niya.</p><p> </p><p><strong>sinigangsamiSOO</strong> 1hr ago</p><p> </p><p>*mouthwatering slice of blueberry cheesecake*</p><p>
  <em>Hello friends, I just made no-bake blueberry cheesecake today and I have some extra slices to sell only for 70 each. You can send me a DM if interested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Available: 8 slices (see pics for reference)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Payment via PayCash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delivery through Drab or Oohlalamove (SM Laguna Area only)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>sumimasehn</strong>,<strong> bumdtkeyk </strong> and 34 others liked this</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumdtkeyk </strong>looks yummy nak! :)</p><p><strong> <em>sinigangsamiSOO</em> </strong> <em> thank ü po huhu kuya key… miss u @bumdt_keyk!!!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>sumimasehn</strong> mine na agad 5 slices :3</p><p><strong>sumimasehn</strong> tol baka gusto mo @kailangan_kita</p><p><strong> <em>sinigangsamiSOO</em> </strong> <em> hahaha DM me muna se!</em></p><p><strong>baekby_cakes</strong> meron pa soo @sinigangsamiSOO? UwU</p><p><strong> <em>sinigangsamiSOO</em> </strong> <em> DM me B! :)</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sumimasehn</strong>
</p><p>friend…</p><p>yung 5 slices tropa ko magbabayad nyan ha.</p><p>jongin kim.</p><p>kapitbahay mo yan lol</p><p>hahahaha</p><p>ingat ka d’yan</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>luhhh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huhh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sino yun uy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bakit naman? lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero thanks se!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stay safe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ingat friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>baekby_cakes</strong>
</p><p>gusto ko sana umorder fren kaso layo mo naman huhu</p><p>see u soon bHie</p><p>
  <em>hahHAHAHAhah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sira ka talaga pero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oks lang next time dalhan kita sa bahay mo ^_^</em>
</p><p><em>ingaaaaat </em> <em>^_^</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kailangan_kita</strong>
</p><p>hello po :)</p><p>tinag ako ng tropa ko. really craving for blueberry cheesecake rn.</p><p>meron pa po ba?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hiiii!!! yes po meron pa! ^_^</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kaw ba yung tropa ni sehun?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jongin?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>cute</p><p>i mean oo ako nga hahaha</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>okayyy po!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>send me your loc tapos and name &amp; number.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>wow. ang bilis mo naman.</p><p>jk</p><p>
  <em>whaaaat???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hahahahahahahah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kaw ha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>btw here’s my paycash no. 0917 *** ****</em>
</p><p> </p><p>sure, will text u later joke lang eto po hahahahahahhaha</p><p>jongin kim</p><p>#365 park heights brgy. suerte uno, sm city, laguna</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wait lang your address looks familiar???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait hahahaha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ehhh??? bakit? pero wait lang</p><p>di ko pa nga nabibigay number ko eh</p><p>wait</p><p>okay lang kaya mag-pay in cash?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wahaha no need na. i can just deliver it to ur door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and sure, kahit cash po sige huhu</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>well okay! see you then.</p><p>soo right?</p><p><em>yes po. </em> <em>J</em></p><p>
  <em>thank you!!! ^_^</em>
</p><p> </p><p>thank you, soo!</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sumimasehn</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hooooyyyy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:------(</em>
</p><p>type mo no?</p><p>
  <em>luh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wala pa nga e</em>
</p><p>lam ko mga type mo fren hahaha lol</p><p>di ba naghahanap ka? lol</p><p>lol</p><p>ahahahahhah</p><p>chance mo na to</p><p>makakapagpuyat ka na nang hindi lang dahil sa kaka-youtube mo</p><p>:--D</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>grabe sya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hayst</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ewan ku sayuuuu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>extra income lang naman hanap ko…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wala naman ako sinabing jowa.</em>
</p><p>:D</p><p>hahahaha</p><p>tamo!</p><p>ikaw na rin naman nagsabi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>pero gwapo nga</em>
</p><p>
  <em>joke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lang</em>
</p><p>
  <em>askkdsakf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>tanggapin mo na lang kyungsoo</p><p>mabait naman yang tropa ko.</p><p>akong bahala sayo!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kailangan_kita</strong>
</p><p>heeey!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>uy hi po :-)</em>
</p><p>sarap nung cheesecake mo ah :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hala. thank you po. sa uulitin, neighbor ^_^</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>sure!!!</p><p>may gusto pa ko tikman huhu</p><p>wait hahahaha it sounds so wrong</p><p>what i mean is ano pa bang niluluto mo?</p><p>natatakam kasi ako sa mga stories mo</p><p>ugh i mean yung mga niluluto mo hahaha</p><p>sakfkdsgk</p><p>ay sorry didn't mean to keyboard smash</p><p>😅</p><p>pero huhu sana magbenta ka pa ng mga luto mo</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>halaaaa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di naman po ganun kasarap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero salamat po</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’ll try pong magluto uli nang medyo marami.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>neighbor naman, drop the po. hahaha</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hala sige po. huhu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ay sorry hahahahadfkkfdkg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait lang</em>
</p><p>
  <em>omg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sorry po talaga</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ay! hahahahaa</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hahahahahahah</p><p>neighbor naman…</p><p>di naman nagkakalayo age natin, I guess?</p><p>saka tayo tayo lang naman dito.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>okay sige neighbor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>^_^</em>
</p><p> </p><p>btw, parang nagmamadali ka kahapon noong nag-deliver ka ng food?</p><p>hahahahahaa</p><p>nalimutan mo pa ibigay yung sukli ko.</p><p>😅</p><p>
  <strong> <em>seen</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>uy neighbor?</p><p>sorry masyado yata akong madaldal.</p><p>sige good night. :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>pa-tulog na si jongin at hindi na rin siya masyadong naghintay sa reply ng kanyang cute na neighbor nang biglang…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*ding dong*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“uy! neighbor… ikaw pala yan.” bati ni jongin sa cute nyang kapitbahay na mukhang bagong ligo pa. medyo basa pa ang bagsak nitong buhok pero nakasuot na ito ng kanyang ternong dark blue pajama na may design na moon and stars. at syempre, mabango.</p><p> </p><p>pero walang masyadong imik si cutie kapitbahay. may 30 seconds dead air muna bago nagsalita si jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“uyyyy? what brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“s-ss-sorry jongin. itonapoyungsuklimoposorrypotalaganalimutankopokagabi!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>dirediretsong sinabi ni kyungsoo. daig pa ang rapper. walang hinto, walang hinga pero magalang at sabay abot sa plastic na supot na may lamang mga isang daan at tiglilimang pisong barya.</p><p> </p><p>“ha? ano?” kunwari pang tanong ni jongin pero narinig nya naman at kinuha ang sukli. “hahahahahahahahaha thank you, neighbor.”</p><p> </p><p>parang may importanteng lakad si kyungsoo at nagmadaling bumalik sa kanyang apartment na saktong limang hakbang lang naman ang layo kay jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>makalipas ang ilang mga araw…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>sinigangsamiSOO</strong> 4hrs ago</p><p>*story: cooking pasta for lunch… and for dinner??? lol*</p><p> </p><p><strong>kailangan_kita</strong> replied to your story</p><p>yum!</p><p>
  <em>thank you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><strong>sinigangsamiSOO</strong> 2hrs ago</p><p>*story: baking chocolate chip cookies*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>kailangan_kita</strong> replied to your story</p><p>hi neighbor! for sale ba yan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hi hehe hindi eh pero I can give u some</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>waaaaaaah</p><p>really?</p><p>thank u neighbor</p><p>
  <em>hehe you're welcome.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><strong>sinigangsamiSOO</strong> 30mins ago</p><p>*story: cute lil cactus on a pot on his mini garden*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>kailangan_kita</strong> replied to your story</p><p>cuteeeee ng plant mo, neighbor</p><p>
  <em>hehe thank u neighbor</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sumimasehn</strong>
</p><p>balita fren?</p><p>
  <em>Ha?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>okay naman healthy pa naman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di ako masyadong naglalalabas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>amp hindi</p><p>alam ko namang healthy ka</p><p>ano na status nyo kako</p><p>hahahahaahahha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>baliw!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hmmp</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di nga ko chinachat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>puro reply lang sa stories ko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tapos pag magtthank u ako seen na lang hahaha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lol bat ganun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>luh nag update talaga HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA</p><p>demanding ka pa</p><p>buti nga marunong na yan</p><p>dati, hindi yan marunong mag-reply</p><p>tinuruan ko lang</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>omg?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dapat ba ako mag-thank u?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>chat mo na!</p><p>wag mo na akong i-chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wow ha? ikaw nga unang nag-message d’yan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>buset.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa mga sumunod na araw…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>sinigangsamiSOO</strong> 7hrs ago</p><p>*story: just made some healthy oatmeal pancake for my snack ^_^*</p><p> </p><p><strong>kailangan_kita</strong> replied to your story</p><p>wow!</p><p>healthy living, neighbor?</p><p>hahaha.</p><p>
  <em>hindi naman hehe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>musta ka na neighbor?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sa anong aspect, neighbor?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ay may ganun?</p><p>jk</p><p>I mean kung okay lang ba d’yan?</p><p>di ka nalabas sa lungga mo eh…</p><p>how are u doing?</p><p> </p><p>okay lang naman ako</p><p>hehehe</p><p>konting social distancing lang, neighbor…</p><p>kaya di rin me lumalabas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ahhh oo nga pala.</p><p>kala ko iniiwasan mo na ako e.</p><p>😅</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hala???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bakit naman???</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>wala naman.</p><p>joke lang</p><p>mema lang</p><p>hahahahHAHaH</p><p>kailan ka uli makakapag-bake</p><p>🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ano bang ibe-bake???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>kahit ano</p><p>actually…</p><p>curious lang ako sa mga luto mo</p><p>mukha kasing masarap eh</p><p>haehheeh</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hala hindi naman, neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>medyo lang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gusto mo ipagtatabi kita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gagawa sana ako ng mango cheesecake next weekend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>baka lang gusto mo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>okay lang if hindi hehe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ha? sino may sabing ayaw ko?</p><p>sige ba neighbor!!!</p><p>kahit magkano pa iyan!</p><p>:D</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>huyyy hindi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wala namang bayad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gagawa lang ako sana for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>uyyyy!!! salamat :)</p><p>excited na ako dyan</p><p>btw, neighbor…</p><p>random question lang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ano yun?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>anong shampoo mo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ha?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ang random nga!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hHAHAHAHAHA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero yung dove men na kulay green ang gamit ko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bakit mo natanong?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ohhhh I see</p><p>noted yan…</p><p>^^</p><p>wala lang</p><p>baka kailanganin ko lang yang info na yan in the future</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BAKIIIIIT?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>kunwari ka pa</p><p>basta oo gets mo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HAHAHAHAHAHAHa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>grabe ka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero okay neighbor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ang funny mo ha</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>nagtanong lang naman ako</p><p>baka magpapabili ka kako</p><p>just in case maubos yung shampoo mo</p><p>habang nasa grocery ako</p><p>oh di ba. :P</p><p>pwede ka magpabili sa akin</p><p>HAHAHAHAH</p><p>baka iba nasa isip mo eh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hHAHAHAHAHA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oo nga naman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero eto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ako naman may random question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anong fave mong number sa electric fan?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>number 2.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sinagot talaga eh</em>
</p><p>e you're asking me.</p><p>so number 2 nga</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>samedT!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>para di masyadong mahina</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero malakas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero di masyadong malakas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HAHAHAHAHAHHA</em>
</p><p> </p><p>joker ka rin pala neighbor? hehehe :)</p><p>dami mo sigurong jokes ano?</p><p>cutieeeee</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hindi naman…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hindi naman nakakatawa yung sinabi ko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hindi ka nga natawa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ha? anong hindi…</p><p>napangiti nga ako eh</p><p>pakita ko pa sayo</p><p>
  <em>HOOOOY ANO YON???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ano papakita mo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wag na di na kailangan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huhuhuhu</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>omg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huhu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hehe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hihi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>hahahaha bakit, neighbor?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wala lang hehe…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>tulog na. baka may kapuyatan ka pa dyan ha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>uyyyy sana nga meron eh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>char</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HAHAHAH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>joke lang neighbor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hahahahahH</em>
</p><p>eh?</p><p>di ako naniniwala</p><p>pero gabi na talaga so</p><p>thank u sa time neighbor…</p><p>una na kogn matgllog sSzzzZzzzzzzz</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>good night, neighbor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and their conversation goes on…</p><p> </p><p>nagkaroon na nga rin sila ng getting to know you portion pati na rin ang mga random questions na out of this world. gaya ng <em>"naniniwala ka ba sa aliens?"</em> o kaya <em>"bakit kulangot ang tawag sa kulangot?"</em> o kaya nama'y <em>"ano kayang itsura ni randy santiago kapag walang shades?"</em> o <em>“nagsshampoo ba si wally bayola?”</em> at akalain mo ‘yun? nagpapalitan din sila minsan ng mga pictures at life updates kahit ilang talampakan lang naman ang layo nila sa isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jongin :)</strong>
</p><p>uy soo! thank u ulit sa cheesecakeeee</p><p>nagustuhan ko ^_^</p><p>kung nagbenta ka, for sure maraming bibili :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>awwwieee. thank u, neighbor!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>share ko lang pala…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nagluto akong sinigang today for lunch saka dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dadalhan kita since may sobra akong iniluto hehehe wait</em>
</p><p> </p><p>huy! seryoso ba yan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oo nga!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ayaw mo ba?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di ba sabi mo nung isang gabi, stomosinigang?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HEHEHHEHE</em>
</p><p>oo nga :)</p><p>pero ibang sinigang sana yun eh.</p><p>lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>eh ano?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sinigang na baboy ba o hipon?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>sinigang sa miSOO hahahhahahaha lol</p><p>wala akong originality</p><p>I know</p><p>nakuha ko lang yun sa username mo</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>nGE!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>jongin :)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>uy neighbor</em>
</p><p>hello, soo.</p><p>himala</p><p>ikaw ang unang nag-chat ah</p><p>: )</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wala lang naman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>busy ka?</em>
</p><p>hindi naman</p><p>nagulat lang ako</p><p>kasi usually, ako unang mag-memessage sayo</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ay ganun?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ayaw mo ba???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>huy di ganun… don’t get me wrong</p><p>huhu natutuwa nga ako e</p><p>hUHuhu tears of joy</p><p>😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>luh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gusto ko lang sana ipatikim tong sizzling tofu na ginawa ko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pang-benta ko sana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hehe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>wowwww! gusto ko yan, neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>kung okay lang sa ‘yo at kung wala ka namang ginagawa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dadalhan kita tapos kailangan ko lang ng honest critique mo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if may kulang ba or what</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huhu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>salaaaamat talaga neighbor ^_^</em>
</p><p> </p><p>uy hindi na. ako na lang pupunta d’yan</p><p>kung okay lang?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sige sige</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank u talaga!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>di pa kasi ako nakapagligpit eh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>salamat talaga, neighbor! TT___TT</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>sa mga sumunod na minuto’y hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si jongin na pumunta at kumatok sa kanyang cutie kapitbahay.</p><p> </p><p>biglang bukas ng pinto at bumungad kaagad ang cutieng binata. nakasuot pa ito ng apron pero tila may bago yata…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“hello neighbor, tuloy ka!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>napatitig lang si jongin at ilang segundo pa ang lumipas bago sya makapagsalita.</p><p> </p><p>“nagpagupit ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“oo HAHAahahaha ang init kasi e. kaya ginupitan ko yung buhok ko.” </em>sagot ni kyungsoo sabay himas sa ulunan nyang kakatabas lang ng buhok.</p><p> </p><p>lumakad sila patungong kusina. kaunting lakad lang naman pero hindi na napigilan ni jongin na dumaldal.</p><p> </p><p>“ang cute mo pa rin naman…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ano yun?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“wala… sabi ko nasaan na yung sizzling tofu nang mahusgahan na.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“ah nga pala. saglit lang hehe. maupo ka muna, ihahain ko lang.” </em>aligagang sambit ni cutie.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>tanaw ni jongin si kyungsoo na nasa kusina. seryosong seryoso pa ito at maingat na isinasalin ang sizzling tofu sa isang platito.</p><p> </p><p>“uyyy soo, huwag mo na masyadong sarapan yan. baka malimutan ko na pangalan ko n’yan.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“huwag ka masyadong mag-expect ah. di naman sya ganun kasarap pero nakakain naman ‘yan… wala kasi akong ibang mapagtanungan eh. ikaw agad naisip ko.”</em> sagot naman ni cutie sabay lapag ng platito sa hapag-kainan na sinamahan din nya ng mainit at bagong saing na kanin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“sana ma-enjoy mo…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“uy neighbor… di mo ba ako sasabayan? mas maeenjoy ko yata kung sabay tayong kakain...”</p><p> </p><p>tanong ni jongin na kaharap nya ngayon sa maliit niyang dining set. halatang medyo kabado si kyungsoo at naghihintay sa magiging reaksyon ng gwapong kapitbahay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“h-hindi na… kumain ka lang d’yan! gusto ko lang talaga malaman kung kumusta yung luto ko.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hinayaan n’ya muna ang kaibigan na kumain. pero nagkukwentuhan din sila on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“wow talagang business minded ka na ah. okay yan! support kita dyan! baka kailangan mong taga-deliver. HAHAHAH e bakit ka nga pala nagpagupit ka ha?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“mainit kasi… saka nagtitipid ako sa shampoo at tubig… hahahaha”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“eh? hahaHAh so kung gusto mo magtipid, bakit hindi ka nagpakalbo?” tanong ni jongin na ngumunguya-nguya pa ng tokwa at kanin na paubos na.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“joke lang naman. gusto ko lang mapreskuhan. ginupitan ko lang sarili ko para hindi masyadong mainit… hindi rin masyadong malamig. sakto lang.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“well… bagay naman sa ‘yo. cute ka pa rin.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“ano ‘yun? </em> <em>😅</em> <em> pero gusto ko nga rin sana magpakalbo na lang para hindi ko na kailangan bumili ng shampoo.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“alam mo? okay sana kaso medyo bingi ka. HAHAHAH pero bagay pa rin naman sa ‘yo yan for sure. kahit ano namang hairstyle, babagay sa ‘yo.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“eh?”</em> napatitig na lang si kyungsoo at kunwari hindi niya na lang na-gets. ang bilis mag-change topic! <em>“pero ayun nga. kumusta naman yung luto ko? sa tingin mo may bibili ba nyan?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“honestly, soo?”</p><p> </p><p>ang tagal bago ulit umimik si jongin. sa lumipas na 5 seconds, medyo pinawisan nga ang kilikili ni kyungsoo. baka hindi yata ito nasarapan sa hinanda niyang sizzling tofu.</p><p> </p><p>“ahmm… di bale, try ko na lang sigurong magluto ng iba. baka kasi hindi talaga masarap?”</p><p> </p><p>“luh… soo naman, matampuhin… wala pa nga akong sinasabi eh. masarap kaya! for sure dadami orders mo dyan! i-promote pa kita sa mga kaibigan ko. siguro lagyan mo lang ng konti pang sili?  pero so far, wala na naman masyadong kulang. saktong sakto lang sa panlasa ko. ang sarap”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>sa kasalukuyan, abala si kyungsoo sa kaniyang munting business at nagpapasalamat talaga siya dahil may napagkakakitaan sya ngayon. every week ay tumatanggap siya ng mga orders. patok ang mga gawa niyang bukod sa homemade sizzling tofu, nagbebenta na rin sa kanyang secretly marinated na barbecue pati ang kanyang all time fave na lumpiang shanghai. natutuwa naman siya dahil nakakaabot na sa iba’t ibang barangay ng sm city ang kanyang luto. very thankful din naman siya sa kanyang gwapong kapitbahay na noo’y nakakasalubong niya lang at nakikita. hindi naman niya inakalang, magiging close sila nito. katukatulong niya nga rin ito sa pagdedeliver ng mga orders. oh di ba? at mukhang naglevel-up na nga rin ang relasyon nila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sumimasehn</strong>
</p><p>ano balita fren?</p><p>
  <em>ha?</em>
</p><p>anong ha?</p><p>hahahin ko mukha mo dyan</p><p>musta yung negosyo mo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>okay lang naman frendszxz,.,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>malakas naman ang kita.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>e kayo ng tropa ko?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>coming soon…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>HAHAHAHAHAH ANONG COMING SOON?</p><p>horror ba ‘yan?</p><p>
  <em>makatawa!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>basta coming soon! lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:p</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hihi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jongin &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>goooood morning :)</p><p>
  <em>good morning!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you pala sa breakfast ha.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>you’re welcome ^_^</p><p>
  <em>sabay tayong kumain?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>sure ❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello po :) salamat kay miss maria dahil sa oportunidad na ito. nagkaroon ako ng chance na makapag-praktis muling magsulat. nakakamiss. sana po ay na-enjoy niyo itong munti kong handog. stay safe po tayo!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>